AMOR contra PASIÓN
by Drachenmaske
Summary: : El segundo año ha terminado y en la escuela de Deimon a los de tercero no se les permite participar en ninguna actividad extracurricular, Hiruma y Mamori no quieren dejar de estar cerca uno del otro, pero no están dispuestos a admitir sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**=AMOR contra PASIÓN=**

**¿Qué chica se atreve a competir contra la pasión de un Hombre?**

Pareja: HirumaxMamori [solo por si hacía falta aclararlo] Bueno una mocosa me está correteando por esto asique… aquí esta ¬¬ ¿Ya estas feliz?

Resumen: **El segundo año ha terminado y en la escuela de Deimon a los de tercero no se les permite participar en ninguna actividad extracurricular, Hiruma y Mamori no quieren dejar de estar cerca uno del otro, pero no están dispuestos a admitir sus sentimientos por el otro frente a nadie. Una apuesta es lo que los une ahora, quien se enamore del otro será el que pierda. Pero ¿Quién ganará esa apuesta tan arriesgada? **

Renuncia: Nada me pertenece, Eyeshield y sus personajes es de sus respectivos autores. Esto solo lo hago por diversión y por una prima mimada que no me deja en paz XD

Aclaraciones: *Amefuto: Es la forma en la que se refieren al Futbol Americano en Japón, AMErican FOOTball. Sep, estoy usando sobrenombres en japonés, no, no voy a explicarlos uno por uno, si tiene dudas pregunten, para eso está la modalidad de dejar RR [comentarios querida prima XD] Así que ya saben…

.

.

"**Un Año de Plazo es Suficiente"**

.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo ese lío? Bueno había sido una estúpida apuesta que hicieron en el segundo año de preparatoria, aunque no valía la pena recordarlo ahora que ella estaba ahí, llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, habían apostado, sí, y por eso mismo ella iba a perderlo… El sueño de su vida contra el sueño sagrado de él, una chica contra la pasión de un hombre… ¿Pensar en ganar? Era una locura, ¿Cuántos hombres renunciaban a la pasión que tenían por el Futbol para escoger a su novia por encima de ello?... No conocía a ninguno y Hiruma Youichi no tenía por qué ser la excepción…

Todo comenzó antes de empezar, ella lo cuidaba con sus detalles y atenciones, aún cuando en esos momentos ella no se había percatado de sus sentimientos por él, fue consciente de ellos después de ganar ese partido, cuando todos sufrían de calambres debido al esfuerzo, ella lo conocía mejor de lo que nunca pensó conocerlo, ese chico rubio era del tipo que se hacía al duro y que jugaba a mantener una imagen de un maldito sin sentimientos, pero que en el fondo era de lo más dulce, a su manera, y se preocupaba por aquellos a los que apreciaba, a pesar de tener una moral terrible y, según sus palabras, "flexible". Era un tipo justo que seguía las reglas del juego de una manera excepcional… Y por eso es que lo amaba tanto…

En ese momento deseaba nunca haber apostado con él… Tal vez de no haberlo hecho él estaría ahora a su lado… Y no tendría que estar ahí, llorando su pérdida mientras sus amigos la miraban derramar cada lágrima en silencio y él, a lo lejos en aquella cama, sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado…

.

.

Habían terminado el segundo curso, era el último día que tendrían y ellos estaban en el club, él estaba sentado con su ordenador, tecleando a saber qué, mientras ella terminaba de ordenar las cosas, una última vez, el siguiente curso ellos no podrían asistir al club de manera regular por lo que sentía nostalgia… Tendría que alejarse todo eso y también de él… Sin el club de Amefuto* ella no tendría ninguna excusa de estar cerca de Hiruma y eso también la ponía un poco triste, aun cuando estuvieran en el mismo salón ya no habría razón para hablarle como siempre aunque seguirían siendo amigos.. O algo parecido… Porque ella sabía, él _sabía_ lo que ella sentía, o al menos lo intuiría, no por nada él era un maldito genio manipulador y ella que era tan honesta y transparente las más de las veces, ella estaba consciente de su _fallo_, pero si él jamás dijo nada y se mantenía al margen era porque no quería saber sobre sus sentimientos ¿No?.. Aunque algunas veces él pareció interesado y ella se veía tentada a confesarle sus sentimientos pero tan rápido como pasaban esos momentos se desvanecían y ella perdía su oportunidad.

Pero ella tenía algo que ninguna otra chica tendría, él parecía cómodo con su compañía, ya sea porque ella le era de utilidad o porque no le importaba compartir un poco de tiempo con ella, justo como en ese momento, en el que ella limpiaba y él tecleaba en silencio mientras mascaba su acostumbrado chicle…

No había nadie más, todo el resto del club estaba afuera, comprando cosas para la fiesta de despedida que tendrían, aunque ellos no se imaginaban de lo que se estaban perdiendo…

—Oi, kuso mane…—él rompió el silencio, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su portátil—Debes estar feliz ¿No?—sonrió, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos—Finalmente estarás libre de hacer las tareas del club…—

—No…—eso lo sorprendió ligeramente, ella se escuchaba de alguna manera casi a punto de llorar—En verdad me gusta el amefuto y disfrute cada momento en ese lugar—ella sonrió con esa nostalgia que a él no le gustaba, las mujeres simplemente eran muy sentimentales…—Me gustaría poder estar un año más, pero eso no importa porque no será posible…—ella lo miró interrumpiendo la limpieza, que de todas formas ya casi terminaba—¿Lo extrañarás, verdad?—el alzó una ceja interrogante, de manera innecesaria, nuevamente estaba fingiendo ignorancia—Poder jugar con ellos en un partido y no solo como práctica…—

—No es como que no pueda jugar nunca más, kuso mane…—susurró él, tratando de desviar la atención, sabía lo que ella quiso decir, la pregunta implícita "¿Extrañaras _nuestros_ partidos?", su comunicación secreta y todo ese tiempo de revisión de tácticas, su tiempo juntos…—Después de todo hay muchas universidades con equipos de amefuto…—él sonrió nuevamente de esa forma tan demoníaca, tratando de evitar el tema pero a la vez presionando, no implicó que podrían seguir compartiendo su tiempo juntos, porque no quiso hacerlo aunque ella podría interpretarlo así si quería pero entonces solo se estaría dejando manipular porque él no estaba prometiendo nada…

—Sí, tienes, razón…—ella sonrió con mayor tristeza, lo conocía, sabía que era un manipulador pero verdaderamente ella no vio la implicación ahí, ni siquiera como un farol, porque ella era honesta e ingenua y quería creer que él, en el fondo no era tan malo y oscuro como la gente pensaba…—Tú puedes seguir jugando tanto como quieras… Y sé que lo harás…—lo miró a los ojos un momento, sabiendo que él la miraba… Y que no le importaba lo que veía, él no regresaría sus sentimientos, ella lo sabía…—Gracias por todo…—ella susurró repentinamente, como si se despidiera en ese instante de él—A pesar de la forma en que pasaron las cosas estoy feliz, este año ha sido el mejor de todos…—

—…—el guardó silencio, regresando la vista a la pantalla, no tenía por qué contestarle, ella no había dicho nada realmente.

—Hiruma kun…—aunque ella lo llamó él no levantó la vista—… Olvídalo…—ella se quitó el delantal que llevaba y lo asentó en su lugar, dispuesta a salir del club, necesitaba un poco de aire, sus ojos escocían, quería decirle lo que sentía para sacarlo de su pecho, pero si lo hacía todo cambiaría, ella prefería que se quedara así, al menos un año más, para poder mirarlo sin la incomodidad que acarrearían sus palabras…—Te veré el año que viene…—le sonrió una última vez, con sinceridad, quizás solo se sentía muy nostálgica de dejar el club y por eso sentía ese dolor en el pecho, sí, eso debía de ser…

—Así que al final correrás…—murmuró él—Pensé que eras una persona más fuerte—la presionó, solo para ponerla al límite, para saber cómo reaccionaría…—Lo que ibas a decirme hace un momento—el miró la espalda de ella girando su cabeza levemente para atrás, la luz del exterior distorsionaba su silueta haciéndola ver, de alguna forma, más hermosa…—¿Era que _querías_ una excusa para seguir viéndome?—el sonrió, cubriendo sus palabras, maquillando su intención, ella se quedó petrificada en la entrada, algo que él esperaba ansiosamente…

—Tú lo sabías…—contestó tratando de sonar tranquila, era algo natural que un genio del mal tan aterradoramente listo lo notara—Por lo que te agradezco que seas un caballero y no hallas tomado ventaja de ello…—le dijo solo porque no pudo pensar en algo mejor, su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido cada vez, una rara mezcla de emoción y pánico se apoderó de ella, tenía que correr, lo sabía, o él en verdad se aprovecharía de ella…

—…¿Un caballero? Kekekekeke—se rió con aquella burla tan ensayada—No soy tal cosa, siempre tomé ventaja de ello, te estuve usando todo el tiempo…—reconoció, regresando su vista a la pantalla de su portátil, sabía que ella no era estúpida pero si muy inocente, tal vez simplemente no lo había notado o no había querido verlo, pero él sí que la había usado hasta sacar el mayor provecho posible—Simplemente lo hice de la forma que más me convino en cada momento…—

—Lo sé…—ella miró al piso por un breve momento, quería correr pero sus piernas no estaban siguiendo las órdenes de su mente—Y sé que sabes lo que quiero decir…—su voz fue firme y suave, después de todo una despedida era una despedida y ella no la empañaría con una discusión, por mucho que él hubiera querido eso no le daría gusto esta vez…

—¿Sabes qué?—la voz de él la detuvo justo antes de que ella se atreviera a dar un paso—Fue muy divertido, usarte para lograr lo que quería, en verdad fue jodidamente divertido—no pudo evitar la palabra, se sentía ansioso, esas situaciones eran especialmente difíciles para alguien que, como él, se mantiene ajeno a los sentimientos de otros—Lo cierto es que alguna vez me preguntaron exactamente qué tipo de chica me gustaba…—ella sintió sus piernas temblar, recordaba haber leído ese artículo hacía poco—Y respondí sin dudar…—

—"Una chica a la que pueda usar…"—ella respondió con un susurro, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba en su pecho más y más rápido cada vez.

—Pero no soy alguien que vaya a dar nada a cambio, soy egoísta, jamás seré del tipo que regale flores o vaya a dar paseos tomando la mano de nadie…—él cerró los ojos por un segundo, por eso mismo jamás había intentado tener una relación con ella, no quería que esa rara armonía que tenían se perdiera, pero ahora que ella podría apartarse él no quería perderla, no quería dejar de tener esos momentos de extraña comodidad en donde el amefuto los unía—No voy a dejar de ser lo que soy ni lo que hago por nadie, por eso tiene que ser una chica a la que pueda usar, una chica que lo deje todo sin esperar nada…—

—…Suena como si quieras que _ella_ se sumiera en la desesperación…—Mamori no se movió ni un milímetro, sabiendo lo que él estaba implicando, si ella quería estar con él tendría que aceptar sus términos—Es como hacer un trato con el demonio sin pedir nada…—

—Justo eso… Pero tú no aceptarías algo así, tú quieres ser algo más que solo _ella…_—él sabía que ella debía estar al borde de los nervios, pero ella no tenía porque saber que él estaba en la misma situación, bastaría con darle una esperanza fugaz, tenderle una trampa para que no pudiera alejarse de él hasta que la arrastrara consigo o aprendiera a estar lejos de ella… Una situación en la que él debía ganar…—Por eso te propongo una apuesta…—ella abrió los ojos sorprendida…—Si yo gano te usaré tanto como pueda y no te quejarás por ello…—seguían dándose las espaldas mutuamente, él no se anteveía a mirarla, ella tenía miedo de mirarlo y llorar desesperadamente—…—no le dio una opción de premio a ella porque quería saber qué es lo que ella esperaba de él, que tonta ilusión tenía de él…

—¿Qué hay para mí si yo gano?...—preguntó quedamente—¿Renunciarías a todo por mí…?—fue una simple pregunta, pero tan fuerte a la vez…

—No…—fue una respuesta sincera, él lo pedía todo sin dar nada a cambio, lo había dejado claro desde antes—Te daré una sola cosa, la que pidas, pero solo será una, puedo dejar de extorsionar a la agente pero no dejaría mi armamento, es simple, una sola cosa…—sentía su sangre correr con rapidez, ella en verdad era una persona complicada de complacer, por lo que tendría mucho cuidado con los términos de su "contrato"—Pero el Amefuto…—

—Eso es lo que quiero…—lo interrumpió ella, asombrándolo brevemente, que persona tan ambiciosa se había vuelto ella—Si gano quiero tener eso para mí, la decisión sobre el amefuto en tu vida…Una chica no puede competir contra la pasión que siente un hombre por el deporte que ama, porque sale perdiendo, ya que ustedes lo aman más que a su vida, por eso es lo que quiero tener…—

—Pides demasiado…—él se quejó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, aún sin mirarla, no creía que ella fuese capaz de alejarlo del amefuto, pero una chica enamorada podía ser el peor enemigo que se puede tener.

—Tu tendrás el control de mis sueños, si quieres usarme como más te convenga entonces tendría que renunciar a mis sueños, para que todo mi tiempo sea en tu provecho, por lo que si tú te robas mi sueño yo quiero a cambio toda esa pasión…—ella declaró casi sin pensar, sin imaginar en lo que se estaba metiendo…

—Está bien…—aceptó él, tentado por la codicia de tenerlo todo de ella, cada segundo de su tiempo, cada aspiración, el control total de su _alma_, para un demonio no había tentación más grande que esa…—Entonces un año será el tiempo adecuado para esta apuesta…—el sonrió, levantándose de su asiento, dejando el ordenador abandonado—El día de nuestra graduación será el plazo, el ganador se queda con todo y el perdedor aceptará lo que pase sin quejarse…—ella no escuchó sus pasos acercándose…

—Entonces ¿Cómo sabremos quién será el que ganó?—preguntó ingenuamente, mientras él se acercaba por su espalda, cerrando la puerta rápidamente sin azotarla, aprisionándola suavemente entre él y la puerta, ella podía sentirlo a su espalda, su calor era abrumador…

—Aquel que caiga enamorado será el perdedor…—el susurró sobre el oído de ella, ignorando el sonido de su propio corazón, había querido hacer eso desde hacía mucho, pero no podía porque entonces no podría detenerse, sin embargo, si estaban jugando algo tan peligroso como eso él podía valerse de esa excusa para tocarla sin que su mente le gritara que era un idiota por intentarlo—Quien caiga más será el que pierda—no la tocó, pero su sola presencia tan cercana la ponía nerviosa y era lo que él tenía que aprovechar—¿Aún estás segura de querer apostar? Yo solo jugaré para ganar…—

—Definitivamente yo voy a ganar…—ella se giró para hacerle frente, con la cara sonrojada, la respiración cortada y el corazón a punto de estallar—No importa cómo, pero yo voy a ganar…—

—…—por un segundo su mente dejó de funcionar, aquella mirada tan determinada, ese color en sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos, su sangre comenzó a hervir de una manera diferente, algo que no había experimento por ninguna otra persona; él no quería ceder, no le pondría nombre a aquello que estaba sintiendo—Tú lo has dicho ya, solo una chica estúpida trataría de competir contra la pasión de un hombre…—

—Tú tienes tu manera de hacerlas cosas, yo tengo la mía propia…—lo miró directamente a los ojos, aquellas pupilas verdes eran intimidantes y a la vez eran como imanes.

Ella levantó una de sus manos, para tocar el rostro de ese chico y él se inclinó hacia ella, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. La calidez de su mano, la piel tan suave y ese tacto tan cariñoso… ¿Hacía cuanto no sentía algo así? El simple toque de esa chica lo estremeció por unas milésimas de segundo, aunque él pretendió que nada pasaba y siguió inclinándose para besarla…

—¡Ya llegamos!—los gritos de Suzuna y Monta, junto con el escándalo general que los demás creaban, los sorprendieron, se apartaron de la puerta de inmediato, ella estaba casi en shock, mirando a los chicos entrar, con una sonrisa congelada en la cara, las mejillas rojas y un ligero temblor en las manos… ¿Lo de hacía unos segundos, en verdad estuvo a punto de pasar?...

—¿Qué te pasa Mamo nee?—preguntó Suzuna intrigada, mirando la reacción de la castaña, aquellas mejillas tan rojas no eran normales y una idea se prendió en su mente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba casi segura…—¿Y You nii?—preguntó con cierta picardía, esperando que ella trastabillara o le dijera alguna mentira para así tener una prueba casi concreta de sus sospechas…

—¿QUÉ LES TOMÓ TANTO TIEMPO, MALDITOS MOCOSOS?—él apareció en la puerta, disparándole a todos, su aura maligna parecía estar potenciada al extremo—¿CREEN QUE TENGO TODO SU JODIDO TIEMPO?—los gritos de conmoción y terror llenaron el club, él se aprovechó de eso para confundirlos y desestresarse. Sí, había corrido, saliendo por la ventana, no era algo típico de él, pero en ese momento no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, su corazón había latido tan fuerte que pensó le rompería las costillas, su cara se había puesto tan caliente que estaba casi seguro de que se había sonrojado un _poco_, sus nervios habían estallado en instantes, no podía permitir que nadie lo viera así, por eso se había retirado, ¿Pánico?... Tal vez ¿Estrés? No tenía la menor duda y no había mejor manera de deshacerse de todo ese estrés que disparándoles a todos como un maniático, para luego desaparecer en medio de la fiesta, nunca le habían gustado las celebraciones de todos modos…

Sonrió para sí mismo, era un completo idiota, haber apostado con Anezaki había sido la peor tontería que se le había podido ocurrir, pero, maldita sea, no quería perderla y fue lo que se le ocurrió en ese instante, forzarla no serviría de nada y sin el club tenerla cerca sin involucrar sus sentimientos era imposible aunque… Justo acababa de implicar que ella le gustaba, y mucho… Pero aquella apuesta le daba la posibilidad de retenerla tanto como quisiera y sin restricciones, parecía un buen plan, lo único que tenía que hacer era jugar bien…

Miró el horizonte, en donde el sol se iba poniendo, sonrió de aquella manera tan maléfica, solo tenía que ganar, esa era su especialidad, usar todos sus juegos mentales y trampas sucias, enredarla y hacerla caer, sin dejar ver todo lo que sentía, así, sin importar lo mucho que él podía llegar a enamorarse simplemente no tenía que demostrarlo, así es como ganaría… Era un plan simple y complejo, excitante por eso mismo…

—Estas muy emocionado…—la voz de Musashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el kicker sabía que algo estaba pasando, Hiruma, aunque parecía estar actuando normal, estaba exaltado, era evidente para él, esa manera de disparar sin apuntar a nada, los gritos y el aura asesina tan forzada…—¿Ha pasado algo con _ella_?—además que él sabía, por la simple observación, que al demonio de Deimon le gustaba esa chica con complejo de mama gallina…

—Hicimos una apuesta…—comentó sin dejar de sonreír, no le importaba si el otro se daba cuenta, Musashi era confiable y no diría nada innecesario a nadie—De todo o nada…—se rió tan maniáticamente como le fue posible, aunque para el obrero esa risa era la confirmación de que el otro estaba aún con los nervios al tope, Hiruma tenía una extraña manera de demostrar lo que sentía…

—Nunca te había visto tan nervioso…—comentó el pateador con una muy ligera nota de risa en la voz, nunca creyó ver el día en que ese rebelde arriesgaría tanto por una sola chica, al menos no durante la preparatoria, ya que ese chico era tan inmaduro como infantil y egoísta—Espero que no te enredes más de lo necesario…—le dijo a modo de consejo, sabiendo que eso no tendría un buen final…

—Cállate viejo…—dijo después de reírse tanto, mirando al frente, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón—Lo único que tengo que hacer es ganar y esa es mi especialidad…—

—Anezaki Mamori es inocente pero inteligente, te conoce y sabrá cuando le estés mintiendo, se dará cuenta de lo que planees…—

—Estoy contando con ello…—dijo él, volviendo a reírse de aquella manera, esperando, deseando que el juego comenzara, por experiencia sabia que el que anotaba primero no necesariamente era el que ganaría… Solo tenía que ser paciente, el oponente poco a poco iría cayendo en su trampa…—Ese precisamente es el punto de mi plan…—sonrió nuevamente, pensando en todas las posibilidades mientras que Musashi estaba casi seguro de que este sería uno de esos pocos desaciertos de ese demonio rubio.

.

.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente, les pondría adelantos, pero aún estoy en la construcción del capítulo XD… No, ya lo terminé de hecho, pero soy mala Kekekekekeke


	2. Chapter 2 Lo Inesperado

**=AMOR contra PASIÓN=**

**¡No desafíes al Demonio si no quieres Morir!**

Pareja: HirumaxMamori [solo por si hacía falta aclararlo]

Resumen: **La apuesta ha comenzado, Mamori no puede creer lo que ha hecho, pero después de pensarlo un poco no le importa, puede ganar mucho de todo eso. Ha pasado menos de un día y la vida comienza a complicarse para los dos… ¿Qué tramará Hiruma?**

Renuncia: Nada me pertenece, Eyeshield y sus personajes es de sus respectivos autores. Esto solo lo hago por diversión y por una prima mimada que no me deja en paz XD

.

.

"**Lo Inesperado"**

**.**

Ella disfrutó de la fiesta improvisada, manteniendo su pequeña conversación con ese demonio lo más lejos de su mente, al menos durante su reunión, quería evitarse las miradas incriminadoras de Suzuna, las insinuaciones de los otros chicos y, en especial, pensar en lo que acababa de hacer…

Pero cuando todos se retiraron y ella terminó de ordenar las cosas nuevamente aquellas palabras la golpearon como la primera vez… Había apostado con Hiruma Youichi, el demonio chantajista y manipulador, para saber cuál de los dos estaría más enamorado del otro al final del año… Y si ella ganaba…

—_*El más __**enamorado**__…*_—finalmente las palabras entraron bien en su razón… Ella había admitido frente a él lo que sentía y él… ¡El había reconocido que ella le gustaba! como mínimo, un poco al menos… ¿Entonces porque habían hecho una apuesta tan estúpida?... Ah claro… Se trataba de Hiruma… Ella sonrió, sonrojándose al recordar que había tocado su rostro, que casi se habían…

—Hey, kuso mane…—habló él repentinamente, había entrado hacia poco y había gastado un buen minuto mirándola y ella no lo había notado—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir aquí? Ya es tarde y no queda nada por hacer…—

—Hiruma kun…—ella susurró, sonrojándose aún más, definitivamente no había estado soñando aunque él era un tipo muy difícil de manejar cuando quería…—Ya terminé…—dijo, tratando de mantener la calma, no iba a discutir con él, no había caso, iba a pretender que nada pasaba y eso era todo. Dejó la escoba en su lugar y se dirigió a tomar su bolso escolar…—Que pases buenas noches…—le sonrió y salió casi corriendo del lugar, justo en ese momento sentía su corazón volver a golpear fuerte en sus pecho y no quería hacer una escena estúpida frente a él… ¿Cómo podían los nervios destrozarlo todo? Definitivamente todo era mejor unas horas antes, cuando no había dicho nada…

—¿A dónde vas, kuso mane?—casi gritó él, girándose hacia ella—Te acompañaré a casa…—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, lo dijo sin mirarla, recogiendo sus cosas, ella se quedó en la entrada, quieta y sin moverse…

—…¿A casa?...—ella no se lo podía creer… ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso?...

El no dijo nada más, se limitó a caminar a su lado, sin decir nada, mientras hacía aquellas bombas con su chicle, no había el más mínimo cambio en él, por otro lado, ella caminaba viendo hacia cualquier parte, tratando de no pensar que él iba a su lado… ¿Cómo demonios todo eso se hacía tan complicado? ¿Quedarse en silencio estaba bien?... probablemente sí, después de todo él no era un chico que hablara más de lo necesario a menos que quisiera decir algo… O estuviera en su modo maniático disparando a diestra y siniestra mientras gritaba… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Se habría quedado sin balas ese día?... No lo había visto ni oído disparar nada en un buen rato… Pero no era algo que le pudiera preguntar… O de seguro él diría algo así como que si a ella le gustaba verlo actuar de esa manera tan inapropiada… Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, de ninguna manera… Bueno no era que no le gustara verlo desbordar energía, pero en verdad no creía que esa fuera la forma adecuada de demostrarlo… Aunque cuando se trataba de él... No… No debería de haber excusas para ese comportamiento tan inapropiado…

El la miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de imaginarse, muy distraídamente, en que estaría pensando ella, que hacía esos caretos tan graciosos, estaría pensando en algo o imaginando algo… El sonrió casi sin querer, suponiendo que ella imaginaba alguna idiotez y se veía tan linda haciendo esos caretos… Que estuviera tan callada igual era inusual, por lo general trataba de hacerle una ligera plática, solo unas pocas palabras de cualquier forma, pero ahora estaba muy silenciosa… ¿Estaría pensando en su apuesta?... Bueno, era posible, ella podría imaginarse que él lo haría todo por ganar… Incluso "perder" un poco de su tiempo mientras la acompañaba a su casa…

Finalmente llegaron a la reja de entrada y ella se giró hacia él, sonriendo tímidamente, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, había decidido no pensar más en lo ocurrido esa tarde, al menos por ahora…

—Gracias por acompañarme…—ella lo miró brevemente, manteniendo los nervios a raya…

—Te veré mañana kuso mane… No llegues tarde…—dijo con ese tono que asustaba a los otros chicos del club mientras sus sombra parecía distorsionarse de forma maligna.

—Sí, yo…—ella calló en cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir…—¿Mañana?... ¿Llegar tarde…?—él no la había invitado a salir… ¿O sí?.. No, por supuesto que no…

—¿No te lo dije? Kekekeke—sonrió aún más mientras ponía ese careto de inocencia fingida, si es que se podía—Tenemos entrenamiento, el director accedió amablemente a dejarnos usar el campo para entrenar durante vacaciones…—ella lo miró de cierta manera severa…

—Accedió _amablemente_…—ella dijo por lo bajo…—Se supone que los de tercer curso no pueden hacer extracurriculares…—lo decía como un muy suave regaño pero esas palabras la hacían sentir bien, muy bien…

—De todas formas los que van a tomar los extraordinarios estarán ahí…—dijo él, volviendo a sonreír malvadamente—Y aun no somos de tercer año oficialmente…Kekekekeke…—lo decía con aquella risa divertida que indicaba que estaba tramando algo…

—Hiruma kun… ¡No me digas que…!—pero sus protestas se quedaron ahí, no tenía caso decirle algo que no iba cambiar la situación que, de todas formas, ella no quería cambiar—Estaré ahí…—ella sonrió con dulzura, mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar… Ella lo miró irse unos segundos hasta que él giró en la esquina… Ella mantuvo la sonrisa, lo podría ver un poco más y sabía que de seguro el rubio lo tenía todo planeado y en ese mismo instante no le importaba… Desafortunadamente para ella todos los pensamientos que había mantenido alejados de su cabeza no la dejaron conciliar el sueño esa noche

Hiruma llegó a su "casa", aquel hotel de negocios, dejando sus cosas a un lado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, más que nada preparar a su pequeño equipo para seguir adelante ¿Qué pasaría con los Devil Bats cuando ellos _cuatro _se fueran?... Sí, cuatro, porque Anezaki Mamori ya era parte del equipo y ella no podría ser la manager de esos niños más. De alguna manera, muy retorcida, eso lo hacía sentir _bien. _No era que sintiera nostalgia, simplemente ese había sido su proyecto, lo había dado todo por él y ahora tendría que dejarlo en manos de alguien más y esperaba que este "alguien más" cuidara bien de su pequeño proyecto.

Aparte estaba el asunto que llenaba su cabeza, Anezaki Mamori, esa mujer sería su ruina si no tenía cuidado pero también podía ser su mayor aliada en el mejor de los casos… Sonrió en la oscuridad, mientras sacaba su laptop, tecleando a una gran velocidad, definitivamente ganaría esa apuesta…

Por la mañana todos los pobres niños de Deimon estaban ahí, con sus uniformes de americano puestos, incluso Musashi había asistido a la práctica, Mamori iba llegando al igual que Suzuna, ellas habían coincidido en la entrada de la escuela y la autonombrada animadora estaba más exaltada de lo normal…

—Nee, Mamo-nee—comenzó con un tonito que indicaba que ella sabía _algo_ que los otros no—Ayer, cuando llegamos, estabas con You-nii ¿Verdad?—aquel mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabeza parecía tener vida propia, como si fuera una antena, tal vez era solo su imaginación, pensó la mayor, pero estaba casi segura de que en verdad se movía como una antena…

—¿Q…Qué te hace pensar eso, Suzuna chan?—evitó todo lo posible el sonrojarse, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior o no se podría concentrar en sus labores…

—Bueno, You-nii salió de la nada y estoy segura de que él no estaba afuera, además de _lo evidente_…—la chica sonrió como si sostuviera los ases de la victoria…—No lo estas negando…—

—… Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido Suzuna chan, Hiruma kun no estaba dentro del club…—ella sonrió como si le restara importancia—Lo viste entrar disparándole a todos ¿No es así...?—

—Mmm tal vez…—mantuvo aquella sonrisa que le decía a la castaña que no le creía nada…

Justo en el campo de la escuela estaban los chicos, armando alboroto, Jumonji, Kuroki Y Togano estaban con Komusubi, practicando sus placajes, Kurita estaba ahí, hablando con Musashi, parecían estar nostálgicos…

—Nee—habló la animadora una vez más—¿You-nii aún no ha llegado?—cuestionó entusiasmada, esperando alguna reacción de la castaña.

—No, seguro tiene algo que hacer—Musashi le contestó, sin darle mucha importancia, de todas formas Hiruma no solía realizar los entrenamientos de forma regular, después de todo su fuerte estaba en su cerebro, no en su cuerpo, por lo que saltarse unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento _regular_ no le harían daño, según sus propias palabras, claro que ahí estaba el truco, el pateador sabía cuánto tiempo invertía el rubio en el gimnasio para lograr una mayor masa muscular y una mejor resistencia…

—_*¿Si no iba a venir cual era el punto de hacer que todos los demás vinieran?*_—–pensó la manager, con cierta decepción, esperaba verlo gritando y vaciando todo su arsenal, que era lo que hacía cuando parecía estar emocionado y, casi estaba segura, tramaba algo para esos pobres niños que estaban en su equipo…

Pasaron aproximadamente unos quince minutos cuando llegó el Quarterback de los Deimon ya vestido con su uniforme del equipo, aunque lo hizo en silencio, sin llamar la atención, dirigiéndose al club sin mirar a los chicos que entrenaban arduamente. La joven animadora casi se había perdido de la furtiva entrada del capitán a la casa club, en silencio, o lo mejor pudo, se dirigió hacia allá, sonriendo traviesamente, tal vez esa vez podría sorprenderla, Mamori aún estaba ahí dentro, limpiando un poco mientras los demás entrenaban…

El entró sin su característica patada, solo por esta vez no quería llamar la atención de nadie más…

—Hey, kuso mane, se supone que deberías estar ahí afuera checando a esos mocosos…—comentó casualmente mientras dejaba una bolsa con una caja, sospechosamente conocida para la chica, sobre su mesa de planeación.

—Bueno, ellos están entrenando bien y un poco de limpieza no viene mal…—dijo ella, sin ganas de contradecirlo realmente, fijando su atención en aquello que el rubio había traído…—¿Esos son…?—

—Pastelillos de Kariya—él sonrió al ver la expresión de contenida felicidad que ella estaba poniendo—Es una pena que no vayan a durar con la kuso mane que come a velocidad luz Kekekeke…—se burló suavemente mientras ella fruncía el seño en señal de irritación…

—¡Deja de llamarme así, Hiruma kun!—ella estrechó los ojos ligeramente, era realmente vergonzoso para una chica, más aún para un miembro del comité de disciplina, ser llamado "comedor de alta velocidad"…

—Trata de no atragantarte kekekekeke—dijo antes de salir del lugar, armas en mano, para gritarle a todos los integrantes del equipo.

—…—ella miró la caja un tanto incrédula, no era la primera cosa que él le daba algo, habían otras ocasiones en que lo había hecho, pero eran cosas que ella le había ganado, como una soda o algún dulce, cuando ella ganaba alguna de sus pequeñas apuestas, pero esta vez…—El lo trajo, para _mí_…—sonrió tontamente al tocar la caja y abrirla, olían muy bien, estaban recién hechas y eran todas para ella, tendría que darle las gracias después, se olvidó de todo momentáneamente…

—Parece que ya están bien entrados en el entrenamiento—el rubio sonrió, no tendría que gastar muchas balas el día de hoy, tal vez.

—Seguramente podrán ganar su propio Christmas Bowl el año que viene…—susurró Musashi, sonriendo quedamente, era verdaderamente nostálgico pensar que ya no podrían jugar juntos en un partido oficial—¿Y cómo está yendo el _otro_ asunto?—cuestionó ligeramente divertido, notando como el rubio lo miraba con un cierto toque de enojo, pero sonriendo de inmediato, como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

—Ya sé quién va a dirigir al equipo, kuso ojisan—lo ignoró apropósito, no tenía ganas de hablar de ella y mucho menos con tanta gente oyendo. Musashi solo sonrió, ese era Hiruma, un tipo duro y difícil pero que era el más tímido y reservado cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos, casi sentía pena de Anezaki san, en la que se estaba metiendo…

Suzuna se escurrió hacia el club, entrando sorpresivamente, solo para encontrar a Mamori comiendo _despacio_ aquellos pastelillos que tanto le gustaban, no era normal para ella, quien devoraba esos pastelillos a una velocidad insanamente imposible…

—¡Mamo nee!—dijo la chica muy animada—¡No me digas que You nii te regaló los pastelillos!—tiró, como anzuelo, además de que siempre decía algo así, emparejándolos porque, a su parecer, ellos dos se verían muy bien juntos.

—¿Qué?—la castaña no pudo reprimir el leve sonrojo, dejando de comer el quinto pastelillo de la caja—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?—se rió nerviosamente, sin poder ocultar mejor lo evidente.

—Mmmm es solo que nunca los comes tan despacio y que You nii fue el último en salir antes de que yo entrara y que antes de eso no había ningún pastelillo…—miró bien la cara de la mayor—¿Sí te los trajo You nii?—preguntó con más entusiasmo, aquel mechón de cabello parecía cobrar vida propia de nuevo.

—Yo no diría que… Espera—miró a la otra chica con cierto reproche—¿Qué fue eso de que yo nunca como despacio?—

—¡No evadas mi pregunta, Mamo nee!—ella chilló, frunciendo las cejas en señal de protesta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…—dijo la castaña, pretendiendo que no oía a la niña, mientras seguía disfrutando de aquellos pastelillos…

—¡No es justo! ¡No seas así Mamo nee!—se quejó, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más de ella, por ahora, aunque siempre se le podía ocurrir alguna cosa para que le contara o… Podría intentar otra táctica—Bueno, ya que no me lo quieres decir, iré a animar a los chicos…—la niña salió aparentemente desanimada.

—… Es linda aunque a veces es un dolor de cabeza…—ella sonrió, la verdad es que creía que la animadora era muy dulce y agradable, aunque algunas veces imitaba a quien no debía, como a Hiruma kun, por citar un ejemplo, pensar de nuevo en él la hizo sonrojar, aun no se creía que el rubio le hubiese llevado las pastelillos, puede que haya sido por la apuesta, sí, pero no se imaginó que le fuera a comprar algo tan pronto.

La chica de cabello oscuro se fue rápido cerca del quarterback, quien parecía solo mirar a los demás practicando, él parecía muy calmado, quizás distraído y la chica de patines mal interpretó esa tranquilidad, creyendo que era porque estaba pensando en la manager, lo cual no era así, exactamente…

—¡Nee You nii!—comenzó la animadora, paneas llamando la atención del rubio—¡Felicidades por lo tuyo con Mamo nee!—dijo, con toda intención, sabiendo que se metería en serios problemas—¡Fue muy lindo de tu parte comprarle los pastelillos que le fascinan a Mamo nee!—tan pronto como lo dijo todos en el campo se detuvieron, no era que no se lo hubieran imaginado, pero no era lo mismo sospéchalo que tener una prueba contundente…

Hiruma se congelo por unos microsegundos, pensando si habría sido la castaña quien le dijo eso a la animadora, aunque, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que eso era menos de un 1 porciento probable.

—¿Qué, QUÉ?—gritó Monta, sin poder creérselo—¿HIRUMA SAN LE REGALO PASTELILLOS A MAMORI SAN? MUKYAAAAAA—había sido un grito gracioso, mientras los de la línea se miraron entre sí…

—Bueno, eso no es como si fuera una sorpresa…—comentó Jumonjii

—Sí, si lo piensas un poco es como en un Shoujo… Las chicas como Anezaki san tiene un gusto extraño por los chicos malos, es clásico…—contestó Toganou, ya había leído muchos mangas como para saberlo con "toda certeza"

—Sí, igual lo pienso—dijo Kuroki—Pero ¿En verdad lees esas cosas?—preguntó, aún sin dar crédito a lo que oía de su amigo, aunque sabía que el de lentes naranjas leía mangas como poseso.

—Sí, un manga es un manga…— dijo con el seño fruncido, realmente no le gustaban los Shoujo peor estaba aburrido aquel día…

Por su parte, Komosubi estaba en lo suyo, sin distraerse, los chismes de "vestidores" no tenían nada que ver con él, Suzuna seguía armando alboroto, gritando porras para la pareja, Kurita estaba preocupado, mirando como la paciencia de Hiruma se perdía entre tanto escándalo, el temblor de sus hombros denotaba que ese estallido sería peor que el de otros días y trato de calmar a los demás, especialmente a la animadora, en vano, nadie lo estaba oyendo, Musashi simplemente se alejó un par de pasos, poniendo uno de sus dedos dentro de uno de sus oídos, como si todo eso fuera de lo más normal… Bueno, sí, más o menos ero era lo normal, para ellos al menos…

—Su…Suzuna chan…—Sena estaba que temblaba de miedo, al ver la reacción tan "calmada" de Hiruma, aunque todo alrededor del rubio se estaba poniendo oscuro y rojizo—Suzuna chan… N... No deberías…—

Monta seguía su diciendo incoherencias acerca de lo injusto que era que "Mamori san" estuviera con Hiruma ya que eran incompatibles, ella era el bien en su más pura personificación y él… Él era el mismísimo demonio…

—¿QUÉ TANTO ESTÁN DICIENDO MALDITOS MOCOSOS?—finalmente había estallado, las palabras de Suzuna solo habían acabado con su poca paciencia—¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN DETENERSE?— los gritos de todos ellos lo pusieron del peor humor que le habían visto nunca, pero lo que de verdad lo había enfurecido habían sido las negaciones del receptor de número ochenta—¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡MUÉVANSE!—¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para decir que él no se podía quedar con la Manager? Sí, sabía que al chico mono le gustaba la Kuso Mane, hasta ese día no había hecho nada _directamente_ para lastimar al chico porque, primero, lo necesitaba y, segundo, a pesar de lo que decía su fama bien construía él respetaba lo que los demás sentían, algunas veces—¡DEJEN DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES Y CONCÉNTRENSE!—pero esta vez en verdad no estaba en toda su forma para soportarlos—¡Y TÚ!—le gritó a Monta, disparándole más a él que a todos los demás—¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES, KUSO ZARU Y PONTE A PRACTICAR TUS RUTAS QUE EL SIGUIENTE JODIDO TORNEO NO ESTA TAN LEJOS!—todo fue un gran alboroto, no hubo quien no se moviera sobre el campo, excepto Musashi, quien ya había imaginado que eso pasaría, no sabía cómo los niños se habían atrevido a poner la escasa paciencia del Demonio a prueba…

—¡Nee! ¡You nii, no tienes que ponerte así por…!—ella guardó silencio, poniéndose nerviosa al ver que el rubio le estaba apuntando directamente, con aquella mirada que indicaba que no estaba bromeando sobre dispararle…—You ni… No lo harías… ¿Verdad?—él no estaba tan cerca de ella, quizás a unos cuatro o cinco metros, pero con una puntería tan buena como la suya era como estar pegada al cañón del arma.

—En cuanto a ti…—no le había disparado a una chica antes, no de manera directa al menos, pero ella se lo había buscado, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero él tenía un mejor control que eso sobre sí mismo, pensándolo un poco, asustarla un poco no le haría daño a nadie y quizás esa mocosa aprendiera a mantener sus narices lejos de los asuntos de los demás, especialmente los suyos…—Estas pidiendo a gritos una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No debes interrumpir los entrenamientos, menos aún por cosas tan estúpidas como esas…—no sonrió, dándole a su actuación un toque más perverso…

—¡Hiruma san…!—Sena quizo llamar su atención sin lograrlo—Espera Hiruma san…—

—¡No te metas, kuso chibi!—el Runningback había usado su velocidad luz para ponerse delante de la animadora, para protegerla de la ráfaga de balas que podrían caerle, desafiando al Quarterback directamente, los demás se quedaron congelados nuevamente, sabían que el rubio definitivamente no se iba a contener si era Sena el que tenía enfrente, no sería la primera vez que lo balaceaba.

—¡Sena!—Suzuna ahora estaba preocupada, sabía que molestar a Hiruma era peligroso, solo que no esperó que las cosas se pusieran así de mal—No tienes que hacerlo, You nii podría lastimarte…—

—Hiruma san yo no c…—

—Hazle caso a pequeña novia y apártate—el rubio lo amenazó con la mirada, apuntando ambas armas hacia ellos, seguro que con la izquierda no sería tan certero pero les cortaría las vías de escape—A menos que quieras morir con ella…—

—Hiruma…—Musashi le dijo a modo de advertencia, pero estaba consciente de que el Capitán iba a ignorarlo, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, podría golpearlo o jalarlo y así evitar que les diera a los niños, pero si lo hacía solo lo haría enfadar más…

—¡Hiruma kun!—la voz de la manager hizo sobresaltar a todos, quienes, con tanta tensión, incluso se habían olvidado que tenían un ángel de la guarda que los salvaba de las garras del demonio—¡Deja de apuntar a Sena y a Suzuna!—ella parecía tanto o más enojada que él, con el trapeador en mano dispuesta a defender a "sus pequeños niños".

—Tch…—él dejó de apuntar a los de primero, para luego sonreír tan diabólicamente como siempre—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, kuso mane?—se dirigió a ella como siempre, dejando que todo su mal humor se acumulara en algún lado de su cerebro, ya se desquitaría con esos mocosos en algún otro momento, por ahora verla con esa cara de enojo era suficiente, ella era tan linda enojada y él no podía reprimir su sonrisa, por eso la hacía enojar adrede, solo que era momento de regresar al entrenamiento…—Todos van a hacer la carrera de las cuarenta yardas…—le lanzó un cronómetro, que ella atrapó sin problema…—¿Y USTEDES QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡FÓRMENSE!—disparó al aire, haciendo que todos se movieran en el acto para realizar el test de las cuarenta yardas…

—De verdad que me asustaste esta vez—comentó quedamente Musashi, mientras miraba la sonrisa del rubio, sabía que aún estaba enojado, así como sabía que lo que pasó no era suficiente como para que tuviera un ataque de ira como ese, suponía que estaba actuando pero… Tal vez no era así…

—Kekekekeke… Es bueno dejan que los "niños" conozcan el terror de vez en cuando…—miró a su amigo con aquella sonrisa burlona—No pensaste que iba a dispararle a la mocosa de los patines ¿Verdad?—Musashi solo sonrió suavemente—Después de todo, no vale la pena desperdiciar las en ella si puedo hacerla desaparecer sin dejar rastro kekekekeke—el pateador solo lo miró, sabiendo que no lo decía en serio, o eso esperaba.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada del tema que había puesto a su capitán tan molesto de nuevo, menos frente a la manager, no querían otra ronda de balazos ni otras cuarenta vueltas a la cancha, ya llevaban como ciento y algo… Finalmente el entrenamiento terminó, antes de retirarse su capitán les ordenó que acudieran dentro de una semana, no importaba como, tenía algo importante para ellos ese día y pobre del que se atreviera a llegar tarde, después de eso todos fueron libres de irse.

Suzuna esperó a que Sena estuviera saliendo, su hermano no había estado presente ese día porque tenía que presentar algunos exámenes, Hiruma lo había dejado pasar, solo por esa vez…

Mamori se quedó a terminar de limpiar, una última vez, mientras que el rubio permanecía ahí, tecleando en su laptop, mirándola sin que ella lo notara de vez en cuando, no sabía si ella no le dio importancia a lo ocurrido durante las prácticas o si no había notado todo el alboroto que había causado…

Por su parte ella sabía lo que había pasado, los había estado oyendo, no había salido a detener a Suzuna porque se había sonrojado de imaginar que ella y Hiruma kun… Ella sacudió sus pensamientos, también sabía que Monta sentía una especial atracción hacia ella y no quería herirlo innecesariamente, permaneció dentro de la casa club para no empeorar las cosas, después de todo Hiruma kun no sería capaz de dispararle a Suzuna, estaba segura, solo que cuando supo que Sena estaba delante de Hiruma tuvo que salir, el rubio no le dispararía a una chica, pero no dudaría en hacerlo contra un chico, lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces…

—Bueno, eso fue todo…—dijo ella mientras sonreía, aún no era la última vez que hacia eso, pero casi lo era, después de todo faltaba una larga semana para que regresaran todos ellos, a propósito de ello—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para los chicos?—ella pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas, él estaba esperándola en la puerta, quizás la acompañaría hoy también, eso al hizo sonreír más.

—Un partido muy especial…—los dos salieron del lugar, cerrando con llave—Tienen que darse cuenta que son su nivel no es suficiente, si entrenan todos los días podrán participar en el próximo torneo, pero deben de poner todo de su parte si quieren ir al próximo Christmas Bowl…—comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela, las pocas personas que quedaban ya no veían extraño que ese par tan dispar estuviera andando como si nada a tan corta distancia.

—Pero no somos suficientes como para formar dos equipos…—ello dijo meditabunda—Ya arreglaste todo con los otros equipos…—susurró la afirmación, mientras él sonreía, si lo había hecho antes del torneo de Kanto no le extrañaría que ahora también lo hiciera.

—Después de todo ya no pertenecemos al segundo año…—unas cuadras más y llegarían a la casa de ella.

—Es una lástima que no puedan seguir jugando…—ella sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando lo mucho que esos tres entrenaban, aun si no tenían a nadie más en el club no perdieron el entusiasmo.

—Eso no tiene importancia, llegamos a la Chirstmas Bowl este año, ganamos el torneo de Kanto y—sonrió más diabólicamente ante lo siguiente—Pudimos mostrarle a los norteamericanos de lo que estamos hechos. Es hora de dejar todo atrás y seguir con el siguiente paso…—ella lo miró durante unos segundos, su casa estaba solo unos pasos…

—Tienes poco más de un año para prepararte para eso, estoy segura de que no te detendrás hasta lograrlo…—sabía que, con o sin ella, él no iba a detenerse.

—La Rice Bowl…—sonrió más tenuemente, había cumplido una de sus metas, era hora de apuntar un poco más alto, no había conseguido la invitación de la NFL esta vez, después de todo estaba consciente de que físicamente le sería imposible ahora, pero si entrenaba todos los días a partir de ahora podría lograrlo la siguiente vez, el sueño lejano de estar en la NFL ya no era un cero por ciento de probabilidad.

Llegaron a la casa de Mamori, deteniéndose en la reja, ella miró hacia uno de los lados, sonriendo nerviosa.

—Gracias por los pastelillos—dijo rápidamente y se inclinó hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas un segundo, dándole un beso, suave, casto, fugaz… Se separó de él, con las mejillas rojas, sin mirarlo nuevamente solo se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa, sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo, ni siquiera podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Se apoyó contra la puerta, tocándose sus labios, no podía creer que lo había hecho… ¡Lo había besado!

Él se dio la vuelta, caminando fuera de la vista de ella, con el seño ligeramente fruncido y un tenue rosa, muy pálido realmente, estaba cubriendo sus pómulos, sentía sus labios calientes y con un hormigueo extraño, era la primera vez que alguien se había atrevido a invadir de esa manera su espacio personal, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya la hubiera hecho miles de agujeros… Sonrió en silencio, esa Kuso Mane se las iba a pagar, le había robado un beso ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como Demonio si dejaba que una chica le robara algo? Definitivamente iba recuperar lo "perdido" robándole algo a ella a cambio… Tal vez él podría ganar esa apuesta antes de que, incluso, empezaran el tercer curso…

.

.

Bueno mi prima me estará mandando mensaje si no subo esto hoy... asique… aquí está… Como aun estoy escribiendo el fic pueden hacer sus peticiones de lo que les gustaría ver ^^, tengo mas o menos la historia tramada pero siempre se puede adaptar para lo que les gustaría leer, Kekekekekeke No prometo que será todo peor haré todo lo posible asique HORA DE COMPLASENCIAS! Kekeke XD

Bueno respuesta de RR:

Sushitamuxa09 ¬¬ ahí esta, ya estas feliz? Espero que esta vez me dejes un RR decente!

Julieta Juárez: eso lo dices por que no te fastidia XD. Gracias ^^ Pero honestamente tengo algo de práctica con los fics xD Aunque es el primero de HirumaxMamori que hago ^^

Kagurami: Wiii si, a mi también me gusta, Hiruma Blush! Ya se me podrá ocurrir algo más para hacerlo sonrojar mas y acepto sugerencias ; )

Okami-Onna Siii to también, cunado los vi dije OMG SON PERFECTOS, bueno hay otra parejita que me gusta, pero no saldrá en este fic Kekekekekeke Viva el Hirumamo!

DramioOone Kekekekekekekekeke No te preocupes, quizñas actualiza cada semana, pero geez… Piénsalo mejor, kekekekekeke, en algunos lugares me adoran kekekeke y matarme dejaría el fic incompleto [y una mini horda de fans Hirumamo cazarán tu cabeza XD kekekeke]

Sanguitolove: Gracias ^^ esa era la idea, subir algo que no hallas visto antes! Pero bueno, esto apenas inicia y muchas cosas pueden pasar…. Kekekekeke Nunca sabes quien puede tratar de arrebatarte lo que es tuyo kekekekekekeke

Miu Furinij Gracias ^^ Bueno, la verdad no he publicado otros fics aquí por lo que no peudes saberlo peor yo ceo que si van a correr las lagrimas lo justo es que los dos lloren Kekekekekekekekeke [pobre Hiruma kun! Pobre Mamori chan! Kekekekekeke]

MamoriI AnezakiI Gracias espero que estés bien también ^^ Bueno agradezco el RR, me gusta mucho leerlos ^^ y entre mas largos mejor [aunque tenga que escribir mas XD] todas las ideas serán bienvenidas, lo que quieras ver, solo dilo y veré que puedo hacer XD

Rei sama 18 gracias, esa era la idea, algo que no se halla visto antes XD kekekekekekekeke.. Y bueno no te preocupes mi prima querida [¬¬++] segurito que no me deja en paz hasta que este terminado….


End file.
